


Football and First Times

by MargotCelvin



Series: Extra Nightmares [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Surprisingly it's not Richie, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCelvin/pseuds/MargotCelvin
Summary: It’s November of their senior year of high school. Bill and Stan have been together for four months, and Stan has had it when it comes to one aspect of their relationship.





	Football and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t mentioned in Nightmares, except kind of in passing, but I just really wanted to write it because I really loved writing Stan and Bev’s friendship and it’s not seen enough in Nightmares since that mainly focuses on Richie with the occasional Stenbrough moment thrown in there.

“Where were you at lunch, Denbrough?” Bowers asked, slamming his fist against the locker next to Bill’s. Bill didn’t jump, which had probably been what Bowers had wanted to happen. Bill just calmly chewed his gum.

“I was eating with my friends.”

“I thought I told you not to talk to those nerds.”

“Well, if they’re nerds, then I’m a nerd as well.” Bill was a lot cockier sounding than normal that day, and Henry couldn’t figure out why.

“We had a deal Stutter. You don’t hang out with them in public, and I don’t have to beat the shit out of them.”

“You remember that fight that Greta was in a week or so back? The one where she got her ass handed to her?” Bill finally looked over at Bowers.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“She was fighting Beverly. So, if you really want to go up against that, then have fun. I’ll say decent things at your funeral.”

“Don’t think I don’t know your weakness, shit for brains.”

“You can try to fight Stan all you want. As long as you don’t mind Mike, Ben, Bev, Eddie, and me all kicking the shit out of you. Again.”

“Throwing rocks at us doesn’t mean you kicked the shit out of us.”

“Oh really, because I don’t think it was us that called for a cease-fire. Pretty sure it was you and Patrick. Also, Mike’s threat of throwing you down a well still stands.”

“Put your hand in the doorway.”

“What are you gonna do? Break my hand? I’m sure coach would love to hear about how and why the quarterback can’t play for the rest of the season. I’m sure he would love to hear about how we’re definitely not making it to state this year because the secondary quarterback can’t throw for shit under pressure but he’s all the team has. So, go ahead,” Bill sat his right hand on the edge of his locker “do it.”

Bowers tightened his grip on the door of Bill’s locker, glaring at how overly confidant Bill was in that moment. When Bowers let go of Bill’s locker door, Bill knew he had won.

“That’s what I thought.” Bill grabbed the last of his stuff and shut the locker door. “See you at practice tomorrow, Bowers.” Bill heard Bowers kick one of the lockers as he walked out of the building. He saw Stan leaning up against his truck waiting on Bill. Stan had a car he could use, but technically it was his mother’s and he didn’t like to drive it all that much. Especially not when he had a boyfriend that was more than willing to drive him pretty much anywhere.

Stan looked up when he heard the side doors close behind Bill. He smiled up at his boyfriend, also pulling his jacket around his shoulders more, the temperature was very quickly dropping in Derry and Stan was not a fan. Bill made it down the stairs and over to his truck with a lot more pep in his step than what Stan was used to. He became even more confused when Bill didn’t say anything when he got to Stan, only leaning down and kissing him.

They had kissed in public before, but this was different. This was a lot needier, a lot more desperate on Bill’s end. Not that Stan particularly minded. In fact, he enjoyed it a lot. They had found out early in their relationship how much they both loved making out.

Stan would slip his hand under Bill’s shirt to feel the muscles underneath it. Bill loved to tangle his fingers in Stan’s curls, occasionally pulling on them a little harder than he normally would, only to hear the noises that Stan would make. Stan would bite Bill’s bottom lip slightly or litter Bill’s body with bruises, Bill had made it a rule pretty early on that Stan couldn’t give him hickeys on his neck, his mom did not need to know what they did. Bill liked to explore every inch of Stan’s mouth. Stan originally thought the idea was weird, but he liked it so he didn’t say anything about it anymore.

This didn’t quite get to that spot, but it was the closest they had ever gotten in public. By the high school. Where there were still some people exiting the building. Bill pulled away but stayed close enough to still be able to feel Stan’s breath on his lips.

“Well, hello to you too,” Bill could hear the smirk in Stan’s voice since he was much more concerned about getting lost in the gold of Stan’s eyes.

“Hey.”

“What was that for?”

“Had a talk with Bowers. He is terrified of us, but he’ll never admit it.”

“So that was a victory kiss?” Bill nodded slightly. “Okay. We do need to get going though, it’s Thursday.”

“I know what day it is. We have a game tomorrow.”

“And I’m guessing I have to attend.”

“Yeah. I got all of your tickets already.”

“You mean you got Bev, Eddie, and me tickets?” Stan asked as he jumped into the passenger seat of Bill’s truck. Bill stood in the door so that Stan couldn’t close it. “What?”

“I just- I’m really lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, you are.” Bill chuckled before leaning in a pecking Stan’s nose with his lips. Stan just mildly groaned at him as Bill shut the door. Bill noticed that he was missing something as he got into his truck.

“Did you steal my gum?” Stan answered by blowing a bubble and making sure it popped, only smirking afterward. “Fucking gum thief.”

“If you want it back so badly you can come over here and get it.”

“As tempting as that is, and trust me it’s very tempting, we’re already late.”

They met the rest of the Losers at the diner. It was a tradition of theirs that they went and got milkshakes after school every Thursday. They didn’t do it on Friday since half of them had to be at practice an hour and a half after school ended. Bill normally took that time to take a nap since Stan had started coming over after games.

Bev waggled her eyebrows at Stan, silently implying that she knew why they were late. Stan mildly shook his head, no one would’ve noticed the motion if they weren’t looking. She moved as though she gasped although she didn’t. Then she gave him the look that he knew meant that they were going to be having a talk later. He had been spending way too much time with her.

The conversation between the six of them flowed naturally, as it always did. They had been a group for four years at this point, although they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Bev told them about how Greta had been talking shit with some of her friends about wanting a rematch until Bev heard it and made a comment about it, Greta screamed. Greta liked to act tough, but she wasn’t.

Bill took Stan home when they were done at the diner. Both of them had a lot of homework to do and as much as they liked to pretend they could do homework together, they couldn’t. If the rest of the Losers were there, sure. But just the two of them, no.

Stan was working on some calculus homework when his phone started ringing. It was who he thought it would be, Beverly. He answered the phone and immediately put it on speaker so he could continue working.

“We weren’t late because we were fucking.”

“How do you know that was what I was going to ask?” Stan gave his phone a look and Beverly knew exactly what look she was getting. “Fine, don’t give me all the details.”

“There are no details.”

“So, you really weren’t late because you two were getting it on?”

“No Beverly and stop phrasing it like that. He was talking to Bowers for some reason so he was late getting out. I mean we did make out a little but it wasn’t anything that bad. I stole his gum.”

“I’m both disappointed and proud of you.”

“Why?”

“Well, you stole his gum that I assume he was chewing which I never imagined you would do and I feel like a proud mother because of it. But also like, have you two even fucked yet?”

“Not like, completely. We’ve messed around but it hasn’t gone all the way.”

“How far has it gone?”

“Jizz tastes real fucking gross if that tells you how far it’s gone.”

“You’re not wrong about the jizz thing, and it does. So, why haven’t you guys gone all the way? I thought it would’ve happened like the night you got together.”

“Honestly, because every time we think about it or talk about it or even kind of get there, someone comes home. I think I’m cursed to never be able to have sex with my boyfriend.”

“Is anyone going to be home after the game tomorrow?”

“I know my parents will be here.”

“What about at Bill’s?”

“Georgie is going to be a friend’s place after the game, but I don’t know about his parents.”

“You should ask.”

“Why are you more interested in my sex life than I am?”

“Because I had to watch you two skirt around each other since I met you and then you guys just _had_ to add sexual tension to the mix when we were sixteen and I want it to end.”

“I feel like once we do it, it’s only gonna get worse.” Beverly groaned on the other end of the call. Stan snickered at her, she was so dramatic.

“If it does, I’m gonna have no choice but to murder you.” Stan heard a voice in the background. Bev responded to the voice and then went back to talking to Stan. “Ben’s aunt wanted to know what I thought sounded good for dinner.”

“How long have you been there?”

“Couple months?” Bev had moved in with Ben when her father disappeared. They were all pretty sure that she murdered him, but none of them were going to complain. Not when they were all ready for murder when they had found out how he treated his daughter.

“And you still call the woman who feeds you, ‘Ben’s aunt’?”

“No, I call her Jean. I just didn’t think you would know what her name was. Didn’t want you to think Ben had some sort of harem or something.”

“Ben is the last person I could see having a harem.”

“Who do you think would, out of all of us?”

“You.”

“I don’t count, you guys are already a part of my harem. I meant one of you dudes.”

“Mike.” Bev was silent for a second before agreeing. “Are you going to be picking us up for the game tomorrow or is Eddie?”

“Probably Eddie. It just makes a little more sense since he, you know, isn’t going to go home with any of us.”

“True.”

“Sometimes I feel bad for him. He really does deserve someone who makes him happy.”

“He’ll find someone in college.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah. Derry is a shit hole and all the decent guys are in our group or into girls.”

“Did you know Betty Ripsom is into girls?”

“How do you know that?”

“I made a joke about us making out, she took it a little more seriously than I did. And then she tried to apologize really hard until I told her I was bi and I thought it was cute. Ben said I should’ve kissed her.”

“Why?”

“I asked that question too. The answer I got was ‘I don’t know. Be kinda hot I don’t fucking know.’”

“Benjamin!” Stan and Bev both started dying laughing.

“Ben was in here when I said that. You should see the look I’m getting.”

“I’m guessing it’s one of betrayal.”

“It is.”

“Now I feel like the proud mother here.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The clock sounded for half time. Stan went down to the edge of the bleachers and sat down, waiting for Bill. Most of the football players went to the locker room, Bill didn’t, and the whole team was used to it. For the past three years it had been because of the girl he was pretending to care about, but this year, it was because of the person he really cared about.

“Hey there.” Bill stepped up onto the slight ledge so that he was closer to the height Stan was at, although he was still a little shorter. “How did you get my jacket?” Bill noticed the varsity jacket that Stan had wrapped himself up in. Stan didn’t own a varsity jacket.

“Ben grabbed it for me. And by that, I mean Bev made Ben find someone to go grab it from the locker room. I got cold.”

“You look good in it.”

“Maybe I’ll have to steal it more often.” Bill laughed and hooked his arms around the horizontal bars that acted as a barrier. Stan grabbed his hand and started massaging the hand Bill used to throw. Bill always complains about that hand hurting during half time and being in almost unbearable pain by the end of the game. The cold wasn’t helping. “Are your parents going to be home tonight?”

“Not for a while. They went to a bingo party, which means my mom is drinking while playing bingo and my dad is trying to win all the prizes by hardcore playing bingo and probably figuring a way to cheat.”

“So, we would have the house to ourselves?” Bill nodded, not really sure where Stan was going with all this. “Good.”

“I’m confused as to why that’s good but okay.” 

“If you win this game, I can give you a really nice gift.”

“Why does that require the house to be empty?”

“Win and find out.” Stan leaned down and kissed Bill slightly, the whistle from the coach to get Bill’s attention was what actually pulled them apart. “Good luck out there.”

Stan went back up to where he was sitting with the other two. The other two hadn’t moved, Bev stayed put to make sure no one was going to mess with Bill and Stan. She was always looking out for Stan, he wasn’t weak by any means, he just didn’t like to fight unless he really had to, Bev didn’t really mind ‘throwing these hands’ as she said many times. She had also started looking out for Eddie a lot more recently. Eddie just didn’t have any real reason to move, it’s not like he was dating anyone.

“So?” she asked.

“They’re playing bingo tonight.”

“Is that a euphemism for something I don’t want to know about?” Eddie asked leaning forward to talk around Bev.

“No. Bill’s parents are out playing bingo tonight. So, they won’t be back until like two am at the earliest.”

“What time is the game over?” Bev asked.

“These things end at like nine or ten, I think.”

“Man, you two will have a lot of time.” Bev sounded way more excited than she should’ve.

“You’re so fucking gross,” Eddie said through a laugh as he leaned back so he was sitting upright again.

“You know you’re going to be worse when you get a boyfriend.” Eddie might have rolled his eyes and thought Stan was crazy at the time, but he would be proven very, very wrong in a little over a year. When an artist named Richie Tozier would kiss him for the first time.

The three were pretty quiet throughout the rest of the game, cheering and booing when appropriate. Stan kept an eye on the score. During the third quarter, the other team took the lead, making Stan a little nervous. He made it seem like what happened tonight was based on whether or not they won tonight, which was completely untrue.

Stan was gonna fuck his boyfriend whether they won this goddamn football game or not. Stan was real fucking done with not being able to really _be _with his boyfriend. Stan just wanted to fuck the boy that he’s been in love with for almost half of his life. Stan just wants to show Bill how much he loves him.

He knew what Bill would say if he had heard that thought. Bill would say something cheesy and Stan would roll his eyes but secretly agree. And Stan knew that Bill would be right, but he just wanted that extra little bit to really prove to Bill just how much he loved him.

Stan hated the idea of people touching him. When they were younger, the idea of sex made him want to jump in a bleach shower. But it didn’t seem so gross with Bill. The idea of having sex with Bill was kind of nice, it was something he wanted.

Derry did end up pulling ahead and winning the game, thanks to Bill. The three of them in the stands went down to the underside of the stadium to wait for the other three. Eddie was complaining how cold he was Mike and Ben made their way out of the locker room.

“Well, if it isn’t our favorite cheerleaders,” Mike said through a bright smile.

“You don’t expect me to wear one of those ugly-ass skirts, right?” Stan asked as curled more into Bill’s jacket. It was surprisingly very warm.

“I feel like you have the legs for it,” Bev bumped against Stan, who flipped her off. That gesture had almost become a something of a term of endearment between the two of them.

Stan suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder and arms wrap around his hips. He looked over slightly to see sweaty auburn hair was on his shoulder. At least it was Bill’s jacket he was getting his gross sweat.

“You alright there?” Stan asked the hair on his shoulder since that was really all he could see.

“I’m tired.” Stan rolled his eyes and went back to the conversation the other four were having. Somehow, they ended up talking about serial killers, which Stan wanted to pretend was a strange topic for them to be on, but with Ben, it really wasn’t. Ben loved history and since dark history and conspiracy theories were always his favorite things to talk about that kind of stuff got brought up a lot. 

It took Stan a second to realize that Bill had turned his head so he was facing Stan’s neck. The only reason Stan noticed was because Bill was peppering Stan’s cold skin with tiny pecks to warm it up. Stan thought was really cute, until Bill sucked really hard in one spot. That sneaky bastard. Unfortunately for Bill, Stan was a lot better at keeping his face neutral and his noises internalized, so there was no revenge for that game of truth or dare.

“As much as I love this conversation, I should probably get this one home,” Stan motioned to the boy that seemed like he was only a few minutes from falling asleep on Stan’s shoulder, if only they knew.

“Bye guys,” Ben said in between sentences with Eddie about whatever they were talking about. Eddie and Mike found this kind of stuff the most interesting so they were generally the ones Ben would rant to.

Bev raised one of her eyebrows at Stan, who nodded slightly before pushing Bill’s head off his shoulder. Bev smirked before going back to listen to Ben’s rant, it was the same one from last night. He had fallen down a Jack the Ripper hole and Bev was mildly concerned.

“Come on you.” Stan pulled Bill toward the parking lot. They made it to Bill’s truck before Bill pulled Stan into him, lips colliding and moving together in a practiced dance. Stan pulled back a little. “Did you figure out what your gift is?”

“I have a hunch. And also, Ben told me.” Stan rolled his eyes. Of course, Bev told Ben. He wasn’t really shocked.

“Then you better get us to your house. And quickly.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to do it in my truck?” Stan looked at the beaten-down vehicle for about three seconds before turning back to its owner.

“We are both way too tall for that. Now, if one of us was Eddie height, then maybe that would work.”

“I can see Eddie fucking someone in a car.”

“Me too. You know where I can see us fucking? Your bed. In like the next twenty minutes.”

“Why such a big time gap?”

“You won’t shut up and get in the truck to get us there.” Bill pulled Stan towards him, closing the tiny amount of space between their bodies.

“Then let me fix that.” Stan’s original guess of twenty minutes ended up being about eleven minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bev had been half asleep when she got the first text message. She heard Ben move next to her as she tried to decide whether or not she really needed to see who it was. And then she remembered Stan’s plans for the night and that she told him to tell her how it went. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was Stan who texted her. She rolled onto her back and opened their conversation.

**From Stan: That bitch wasn’t even fucking tired. **

**To Stan: Then why would he say he was?**

**From Stan: So you guys wouldn’t notice that he was giving me the biggest fucking hickey to have ever existed.**

**To Stan: Pics or it didn’t happen**

Bev laughed a lot harder than she originally meant to when she saw the picture Stan sent her. It was pretty fucking dark. Ben lifted his head slightly.

“Go back to sleep. I’m just texting Stan.” Ben nodded and buried his head in his pillow again.

**To Stan: I’m guessing Bill’s body looks so much worse **

**From Stan: It does. **

**To Stan: Did it take him that whole time to get it to look like that?**

**From Stan: We can’t both be “vacuums” as he calls me. **

**To Stan: Does that nickname include the downstairs action too?**

**From Stan: Yes. But I could’ve told you that a couple months ago. **

**To Stan: I’m so proud of you **

**From Stan: Thanks. Now are you gonna me with this thing or not?**

**To Stan: Yeah. I’ll meet you at Walmart in like twenty minutes**

**To Stan: Don’t bring Bill**

**From Stan: Not a problem. He already passed the fuck out.**

**To Stan: I can’t say I’m surprised **

**From Stan: Is Ben like that too?**

**To Stan: Unfortunately **


End file.
